naromounfandomcom-20200214-history
Ledrosa
|race=*Archdemon *Demigod |gender=Female |title(s)= |birthplace= |born= |died= |height= |weight= |length= |eye colour= |skin colour= |hair colour= |equipment= |residence= |status=Alive |family= |affiliation= }} Ledrosa is a Archdemon and consort to Alraken, ruler of Anelom and king of demons. Before becoming an archdemon, she was a demigod who betrayed her people to the demons, resulting in her being rewarded with what she wanted: becoming an archdemon. She is considered the second most politically powerful demon and well known as a manipulator. Biography Early life Ledrosa was born into an influential and powerful demigod family, though her parents and where has is from originally is unknown. She was considered a prodigy in using magic, so much so that she studied under the tutelage of a former student of Aborh himself. In her youth, she joined a scholarly group dedicated to the research of magic and how it can be used to improve lives. Her intelligence and beauty drew the attention of her King, one who searched for a new consort. Ledrosa became the Queen Consort a few months afterwards, but in the process, the King slowly isolated her from all others in her life, often abusing her when she defied him using powerful magical restrains that prevented her from using her innate powers. Some years later, Alraken and his demon army waged a brutal war upon her home and kingdom. Realizing that her realm would lose and she would die in the process, Ledrosa managed to contact a demon general and convinced them to hand her over to their King. Having discussing many details, Ledrosa managed to make a deal with the Demon King that would allow her to live and to deliver her revenge upon her abuser. The demonic legions would consume the realm with the knowledge gifted to them, and Ledrosa herself was transformed into an archdemon and willing bride to the Demon King himself. Archdemon After her conversion, Ledrosa was chosen as the governor of the Isle of Yearning and took a residency within the Obsidian Keep, establishing a portal between the two. The demons under her control have become proficient at the gathering of souls from mortals and are generally less aggressive than others, often by using the allure and taking advantage of prominent lustful behaviour. Appearance Considered attractive for a demon, Ledrosa has light purple skin and the height of 6'2". She has yellow coloured eyes, two horns protrude towards the front of her head, and two bat-like wings that are purely for show. Ledrosa wears a loose black-coloured cloth covering most of her body, but revealing the middle of her stomach, down the sides of her legs, and partially covers her bust. Her outfit is used to distract others, particularly unknowing males. Her clothing is lined with golden chains. Personality & Traits Ledrosa is not truly loyal towards anyone but her and her own goals, often planning well ahead of her competition. She has managed to draw the praise from her fellow archdemons for her cunning and intellect during conflicts against their enemies and against her fellow demons, a form of praise that she gladly accepts. Despite this, she is no fool and would back down if her own life is genuinely threatened. Of all other archdemons, she is considered the most loyal and outspoken, which is what frequently draws the ire of her colleagues. To protect herself, she has become the consort of Alraken and a trusted ally that might keep her enemies away as long as she didn't ruin her master's plans. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength': While Ledrosa possesses the strength common among demons, she is physically inferior to the other archdemons. Despite her status as the weakest, she is still capable of overpowering angels and other demigods. *'Magic': Ledrosa is extremely proficient in the use of magic, surpassing that of her archdemon colleagues. *'Immortality': As an archdemon and a former demigod, Ledrosa is immune to disease and does not age, is capable of living for potentially forever. Weaknesses *'Magic': Potent enough magic can weaken and possibly kill her. *'Higher Beings': Ledrosa can be killed by higher beings such as angels, gods, dragons and other demons. Relationships *Alraken - His consort Category:Archdemons Category:Demons Category:Females